The present invention relates to the removal of acids from fluids, and in particular to the removal of acids from fluids using particulate matter comprising weak base functionalities.
In the processing of fluids, such as fruit juices, it is desirable to remove certain acids from the fluid. For example, it is desirable to remove certain amounts of acids, such as citric acid, malic acid, lactic acid and tartaric acid, which may be present in various juices before and/or during processing. The removal of such acids can be effected using conventional ion exchange technology, and in particular using weak base ion exchange resins. The use of weak base ion exchange resins is desirable due to the fact that such resins do not substantially change the chemical nature of the juice thus introducing an undesirable bad taste to the fluid which is treated.
Unfortunately, conventional weak base ion exchange resins are employed in bead form in relatively large size columns. Such columns require relatively large amounts of weak base resins, making such columns not cost effective. In addition, pre-treatment of resins in columns prior to use, and post-treatment of resins in columns are both time consuming.
In view of the known deficiencies which are apparent in the treatment and processing of fluids such as juices, it is highly desirable to provide a process for removing acids from such fluids which can be performed in a highly effective and efficient manner.